


Love Letters

by oscar_milde



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love Notes, POV First Person, almost-kiss, best friend!bertl, best friend!reiner, bully!marlowe, shy!Armin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 14:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13928868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oscar_milde/pseuds/oscar_milde
Summary: Armin loves you. You love Armin. Marlowe accidentally reveals it. There’s love letters. It’s awkward.





	Love Letters

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I wrote this about 3 years ago? I found a bunch of stuff I had written and never published and they’re p bad imo but idk maybe someone will like them so I’m posting them anyway. Also, it’s 1st person POV bc that’s how I used to write and I’m too lazy to change it

Armin stood by his locker and got his calculus textbook. Last class of the day. Fianlly he was able to go home. Sure, he had a ton of homework, but at least he wouldn't be here.  
He turned back and saw you talking with Reiner and Bertl across the hall. She looks so small next to those two, he thought.   
He went back to his locker and noticed some papers were about to slide out. What are those? he thought and grabbed them. As he opened them up he remembered what they were.    
"What is this?" Marlowe Freudenberg snatched the papers out of the little blonde's hands.   
"Nothing!" Armin yelled and tried to take it back but Marlowe held them out of his reach.   
"Looks like little Armin's got a crush," Marlowe talked in a squeaky voice pretending to be excited as he read a few lines from the papers.   
"No I don't," Armin huffed and gave up on trying to get them.   
"Who's it for?" Marlowe asked. Armin looked away and his eyes wandered until he spotted you laughing at something Reiner had said a few feet away by your locker. Marlowe noticed his gaze and saw you. "It's for (Y/N), isn't it?"  
"N-no," Armin stammered and tried to walk around the tall boy.   
"Oh no, you're not going anywhere. We're going to show these little LOVE LETTERS to her. See what she thinks of someone as small and pathetic as you gushing over her. I bet she's going to hate you."  
Armin's blood turned to ice. He had always admired you: the way you were sweet and shy but friendly and talkative all the same. He thought you were brilliant and great. He couldn't bear the thought of you hating him.   
"I can't-"  
"But we must, I insist," Marlowe put an arm around Armin's shoulders and squeezed. He pulled him towards (Y/N), Reiner and Bertholdt.   
"Hey, Armin. Hey...Marlowe... What do you want?" Reiner asked cautiously. Marlowe was a bully and Reiner was protective of his little (Y/N). Not that you couldn't defend yourself. Or that Marlowe (or anyone) would ever plan on bullying you. But nonetheless.   
"Armin here," Marlowe clapped his hands on Armin's shoulders menacingly, "has a few words he wants to say to (Y/N)," Marlowe said. Armin gulped. Reiner glared at Marlowe. Bertholdt saw you watching Armin. He was the only one you had told.   
"Reiner and Bertl can you guys, um," you said and looked at Berl imploringly. He nodded as he caught your gaze.   
"Leave?" Reiner finished your question. "As if we would leave you with him," he nodded at Marlowe.   
"She'll be fine. Let's go," Bertl grabbed Reiner's arm and pulled him away.   
"Shout if you need something," Reiner said and walked off with Bertl. You nodded.   
"What do you want, doucheface?" you asked Marlowe.   
"Ugly words from a pretty mouth-"  
"Get to the point."  
"Okay. My buddy here," he pointed at Armin, "wrote you this." Marlowe gave you pieces of paper and Armin stared at you with wide eyes. He was hoping for the best but expecting the worst. It was a normal thing for him.   
You grabbed the papers with delicate hands and read the small and really nice handwriting that seemed almost too feminine to be a boy's. Of course it would be Armin's. You've memorized every minute detail about this intricately beautiful human being.   
You scanned over the notes as you realized this was basically a love confession. This seemed unreal.   
At the bottom it read:  
I love you, (Y/N).   
Suddenly the old tattered note that you had written Armin many weeks ago that you carried in your purse seemed to weigh a thousand pounds.   
"Did you really write this?" you choked out.   
"N-no..." Armin murmured.   
"Oh," you sighed. This is too hard.   
"Yeah he did. I saw him writing it last period," Marlowe lied.   
"I wrote it a long time ago, Marlowe!" he screeched. There it is. He wrote it.   
"See, you did write it! Now what do you think about this, (Y/N)?" Marlowe asked you.   
"I..." you didn't know how to express your love for the blonde haired beauty standing in front of you. Much less with Marlowe here.   
"I told you she thought this would be pathetic, Armin," Marlowe smirked at Armin. His face burned red.   
"If this was pathetic then I'm the biggest loser ever," you snapped at Marlowe and rumaged through your cluttered purse. Finally, you produced three pages stapled together. The writing changed from dark and neat to light and messy. It was written over a couple of days about the boy with hair as bright as the sun and eyes as sparkling as the sea. You exhaled and handed it to Armin. His eyes widened as he quickly scanned through it.   
"Daaayyuumm," Marlowe said as he eyed the three pages.   
"Yeah now can you please go away?" you asked.   
"But-"  
You grabbed his wrist and twisted it. "If you don't leave Armin alone not only will you have me on your ass, but you will also have my best friends Reiner and Annie. Not to mention Mikasa and Eren. Is that," you gave his wrist another twist until you were sure that it would break if you moved it another degree, "understood?"  
"Mhmn, yeah," he nodded frantically.   
"Okay," you said happily and let him go. He took one last look at you two and left.   
"So... Did you mean everything?" you asked Armin.   
He nodded. "Every word."   
You looked into his eyes and you leaned forward. You dropped your purse to gingerly put your hands on his shoulders. He lightly put his hands on your waist. You had him pressed against the lockers and everything was fine until you were pulled away from him.   
"That is not an appropriate activity, young lady," Reiner boomed and carried you bridal style.   
"Ugh Reiner, screw you," you said. Bertl was standing behind him and he winked.   
"Here, hold our precious daughter. We have to teach this little rascal a lesson," Reiner said in a fake southern accent and pushed you into Bertl's arms.   
"I'm not five, chill out," you said. Armin stood there freaking out. He did not want to admit he was scared of Reiner.   
"If we were to actually protect anyone, it would be Armin. He is much more innocent than you," Reiner said and threw your purse at you. It was awkward, with you still in Bertl's arms. Reiner then wrapped his arm around Armin's stomach and carried him, walking towards the exit.   
"It's your fault. You made me this way," you accused Reiner.   
"It truly is my fault," Reiner laughed and soon you crossed the student parking lot. Mikasa was in a car behind the wheel with Eren in the passenger seat. It was a strange sight seeing two small teenagers being carried out by two huge teenagers but hey, wasn't that a great sight to see?  
Reiner set Armin down a little ways from the car. But Bertl refused to let go. You sighed.   
"Okay, well I'll see you tomorrow. Text me tonight," you told Armin. Reiner and Bertl began walking away when Armin remembered something.   
"Wait, (Y/N)! I don't have your number!" he yelled at you.   
"That's okay, ask Eren. He has it," you said and then Bertl opened the door of your car and put you in. Reiner climbed into the passenger seat and Bertl sat in the back.   
Eren? Armin thought.   
He watched your car turn out of the school parking lot and then he went into Mikasa's car.   
"What was all that about?" Eren asked. His bright green eyes looked at his best friend in an excited manner.   
"I might have kissed her," Armin mumbled as his cheeks turned red.   
"Finally you made your move," Mikasa said as she drove away from school.   
"Well, I guess technically she kissed me," Armin said.   
"I knew she would do it first. She's very straightforward like that," Eren said.   
"How would you know?" Armin spat out. "Also, why do you have her number and never gave it to me?"  
"Well you see...about that..."  
"Eren Jaeger, I'm going to kill you."

**Author's Note:**

> @oscar-mildes on tumblr


End file.
